


Finally, a No-Hitter

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Smut, one day i will write stuff with a plot but today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: Ginny's finally gonna pitch her no-hitter. Mike's turned on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/gifts).



She hasn’t been close to pitching a no-hitter since her injury; this time she won’t utter the words. She ducks into the dark tunnel to settle herself before the next inning. There’s a flash of light and a creak of the door hinge before it goes near-black again. She looks up and sees Lawson’s silhouette in the watery light.

He says absolutely nothing as he crowds her against the cold concrete wall with his heavy body, seizes her hip and flips her around. He’s got her properly pinned; the rough paint is cool against her cheek and the palms of her hands, he’s hot as a torch against her back. 

To say it’s a surprise is an understatement; they haven’t discussed their mutual attraction since the bar. Not talking about it has turned them into a powder keg. 

Lawson grabs a handful of pussy, and Ginny nearly cries out with pent-up arousal. Mindlessly, she arches her ass up to give him better access. His thick fingers have her mound in a tight grip and her uniform’s seam is rubbing her in just the right spot.

Lawson’s dick is so hard it’s leaving an impression on her asscheek. It’s a monster, just as the rumors say. She wants to feel it between her thighs, wants to get it slick and messy with her wetness, wants Lawson to come white and hot between her legs. There isn’t time.

She pushes back as he grinds against her ass. He gives her one of his patented ass slaps; this time she barely holds back a choked moan. No one seems to have heard. 

She slips her fingers between his showing him the exact way to frig her clit to get her off quick. Mike’s teeth sink into the back of her neck, pinning her ever more firmly in place. Ginny crosses her thighs over their hands and shudders like a leaf. They rut against each other like animals until they’re blinded by orgasm.

There’s no time to catch their breathes. They’re needed. He gives her another clap on her ass, this one affectionate. She takes it to mean, “Get back out there and pitch your no-hitter.”

She’s glad Mike has a glove he can hold in front of his cock. Ginny hopes, as she winds up, that forty thousand people plus the ESPN cameras can’t see the dampened spot in her uniform; she’s about to make history.


End file.
